Little Panem
by lgandara93
Summary: "-Así que, ese día, en la clase de música-Continúo.-la maestra preguntó quién se sabía la canción del valle. Tú levantaste la mano como una bala. Ella te puso de pie sobre un taburete y te hizo cantarla para nosotros. Te juro que los pájaros de fuera se callaron" Peeta Mellark de pequeño.


**Disclaimer:****los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. _  
_**

* * *

**Hace veinte años…**

Llevo dos semanas enamorado. Es algo que no desearía ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo. No os lo voy a pintar bonito. Lo poco que sé de las mujeres, del amor, de los pájaros y las abejas lo he aprendido en las últimas dos semanas y media. Pero cuando tienes diez años, dos semanas y media son toda una vida.

- Oh, ¡Katniss!

¿Por qué tuve que descubrir este ridículo dolor dentro de mí? Porque hace dos semanas y media, antes de estas tonterías de amor, antes de todo esto, yo era feliz. Verdaderamente feliz. En serio, mi vida estaba llena de pasteles y deportes y aventuras constantes. Ay, Katniss.

Katniss. Katniss. Katniss. ¿Por qué tuviste que entrar en mi vida?

¿Por qué me hago el tonto? Ha estado en mi vida desde que tengo memoria. Durante la primera etapa de colegio hasta se puede decir que éramos… Bueno, conocidos. Aunque yo debo confesar que la conocía más que ella a mí.

- Escúchame Peeta –recuerdo que siempre decía mi padre-. Si te dedicas a una meta desde bien joven, puedes conseguir lo que quieras.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tuve que hacerle caso? Claro que él se refería a la repostería, quería que mis decoraciones de las tartas de la panadería llegaran hasta el mismo Capitolio, no se refería en seguir a Katniss día sí día también, con sus dos trenzas moviéndose por el viento y su risa inundando mis oídos y los de su hermana pequeña, Prim.

Antes de Katniss Everdeen, yo tenía una vida llena.

El primer error fue tomar la clase de música.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso –decía la profesora, sonriendo a todos y dándonos unas panderetas-. Decirme, ¿quién se sabe la canción del Valle?

Entonces, ella apareció. Su mano se levantó como una bala, yo solo lograba ver dos trenzas y un vestido de cuadros rojos.

- Que valiente, ¿quieres subir al estrado?

Katniss. Cuando vi su cara una sensación que no supe reconocer se posó en mi estómago. ¿Qué eran aquel revuelto en mi interior, y, más importante, por qué?

_En los más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_ y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Su voz izo que los pájaros dejasen de cantar. ¿Quién era esa criatura maravillosa que cantaba frente a mí? Miré a Katniss y me sentí muy… Confundido. Era una niña, yo debería despreciar a las niñas. No sentirme nervioso con una, todo cohibido. Cuando ella bajó los escalones y salimos al patio para jugar, me acerqué despacio a su espalda, un olor a flores inundó mi nariz. ¿Y qué hice?

- ¡Peeta, cuidado!

Tropezar y resbalar con una piedra. Me torcí el tobillo y tuve que llevar escayola la primera semana de colegio. Y, ella, ni se dio cuenta. Quizás porque estaba a varios metros de mí, aunque yo quería creer porque ni siquiera sabía que existía. Sus trenzas siguieron adelante, como todo. Era perfecta, además de mi tipo. ¡Caramba! Ni sabía que me gustaban de "un tipo".

Todo se vino abajo cuando la vi con ÉL. Gale Hawrthorne, tenía un año más que nosotros pero, demonios, no se despegaba del costado de Katniss. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Yo llevaba desde esa clase de música intentando acercarme, pero al final siempre terminaba escondido en algún sitio y observándola de lejos. ¿Cómo había tenido el valor para hablarla, para estar a su lado?

Verla con otro, es un dolor que no tiene nombre. ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar Katniss Everdeen en mi vida? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

- ¿Qué ocurre Peeta? –me pregunta mi padre, mientras yo estoy hecho un ovillo, con las manos enroscadas al estómago.

- ¿Por qué, papá?

Mi padre se sienta en el borde de la litera que comparto con mi hermano mayor y me palmea la pierna. Me levanto y lo abrazo con desesperación.

- ¿Es por esa chica del cole? –asiento entre sollozos-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Nada, eso ha ocurrido. No ha ocurrido nada.

- Oh, Peeta –mi padre me saca la cabeza y me hace mirarle-. Te entiendo perfectamente.

- ¿Mamá se fue con otro antes de estar contigo?

- Oh, no. Tu madre y yo, bueno, el amor surgió poco a poco. Yo me refiero a otra chica, era hermosa, y fue la que me hizo creer en algo que yo no conocía, me hizo creer en el amor.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió con ella?

- Se fue con otro. No tuve el valor suficiente para decirla lo que sentía y decidió irse. La perdí, fue cobarde. Y tú –me susurra mi padre, tomando mi cara enrojecida por el llorar-. No eres un cobarde, Peeta. Tienes que hacer lo que yo no hice, no pierdas a la persona que amas.

**De vuelta al presente.**

Juegan en la Pradera: la niña de pelo oscuro y ojos azules que baila por la hierba; el niño de rizos rubios y ojos grises que intenta seguirla con sus rechonchas piernecitas de bebé. Katniss está posada sobre mi hombro, he tardado mi tiempo en convencerla de tenerlos y ahora soy mi mayor alegría.

- ¿En qué piensas? –me dice mi mujer, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

- En la primera vez que me enamoré. No tenía más que cinco o seis años, y no sabía que era ese sentimiento.

- ¿Quién era ella?

- ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a declararte mi amor delante de todo Panem?

Ambos reímos, recordando lo que fue sin duda la etapa más difícil de nuestra vida. Peor que cuando era pequeño y no sabía que era el amor. Resulta curioso que ahora, esa misma persona que me parecía una desconocida y que me enamoró cuando cantó la canción del Valle sea ahora mi esposa.

- ¿Sabes, Katniss? Mi padre siempre me dijo que, si te dedicas a una meta desde bien joven, puedes conseguir lo que quieras.

Y cuanta razón tenía. Porque, tras luchar contra todo y más, y preservando mi amor por Katniss, conseguí lo que más ansiaba: Katniss Mellark.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Lucy.**


End file.
